


Touch

by shinysylver



Series: Fic a Day in May [8]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 02:18:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1588031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>For Mickey touch had always been a harsh thing.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Another drabble for Fic a Day in May. I need a few days to recharge I think, but I gave it a go. I don't want to skip a day! :)

For Mickey touch had always been a harsh thing. His father rarely touched him, but when he did it was violent and bruising. His brothers were playful, but rough, wrestling and fighting the way boys were expected to. Even Mandy had learned to be hard as the only girl in their nightmare of a family. 

Mickey learned his lessons well. From the beginning with Ian it was all rough fucks that left fingerprint-shaped bruises on his hips. Ian offered him that and he thought it was enough. Until it wasn't.

When Ian came home Mickey learned how to be gentle.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are much appreciated.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at [shinysylver](http://shinysylver.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
